


Rainy Day

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga [14]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to spend a rainy day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Dingle Peninsula, Ireland 2006

Joe woke to hear the rain pounding on the windows. Another rainy day, a good day to spend in bed --except Fiona was no longer in bed. She must have gotten up early again, slipping out at dawn. He was amazed she could get up early after they had been at the pub half the night. Fiona had left him there to finish drinking with the boys. He still found it surprising that even after ten years of being together, it was hard to sleep without her.

Slipping into his robe and then into his chair, he went to find Fiona. She was right where he knew she would be: in the kitchen. She could always be found in one of three places: the kitchen, the gardens, or the barn. He stopped in the doorway to watch her as she worked, thinking how lucky he was to have her. Sometimes he still wondered why she was with him. He would age and she would always be as beautiful as when he first laid eyes on her in Duncan's loft.

Fiona was starting a beef stew to simmer, knowing it would taste good on a cold, damp day like today. As she turned to go wake Joe up, she saw him in the doorway watching her. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" she teased as she gave him a kiss.

Joe chuckled, "Well you know how it is. I play, they buy me drinks, I keep playing and the drinks keep flowing... we Irish are like that."

Fiona ran her hand down his cheek, " Yes dear I *know* how we *Irish* are. What time did Sean bring you home?"

"Late, my dear, very late." He'd come home to find her curled around his pillow. He had to nudge her off his pillow so he could get in bed, only to have her curl around him as soon as he was settled. He didn't mind, though; he loved the feel of her body next to him.

"So what have you planned today?" she asked as she slipped in behind his chair and went into the living room.

"Come back here and I'll show you." His was voice quiet and husky.

Fiona laughed, "You're insatiable, you know that?"

"Only for you, my dear. It's what you've done to me... I was never like this before." Joe said as he moved his chair towards Fiona as she knelt in front of the fireplace.

"If I didn't know you as well as I do, I'd say that was a hell of a line."

Joe reached out to touch her face, "With you, my love, there are no lines, no barriers," he said with a quiet voice.

Fiona leaned her face into his hand, feeling the calluses from the many years of playing the guitar. She loved the way they felt as he would run his hands over her body. Just thinking about making love made her want him. Maybe his suggestion of how to spend the day wasn't a bad idea. It was raining after all, and what better way to spend a rainy day than in bed, making love.

She grasped his hand, kissing his palm, then running her tongue up the soft flesh to his fingers, pulling one slowly into her mouth and running her tongue up and down its length before moving on to the next finger, repeating the process. When she had made love to each finger, she moved to his thumb, then continued to nibble a trail up his arm where it disappeared into the sleeve of his silk robe.

Joe's breathing quickened, now coming in ragged gasps. Already hard, he never said a word as she changed sides and began loving his other hand, instead, he waited to see what she would do next. She had the most unusual ways of seducing him. It was always a pleasure to find out what she would do next; hell, if he had toes, she would probably find some way of turning him on just by touching his toes. If the truth be told, the anticipation was as stimulating as the actual seduction.

As Fiona finished with her nibbling on his other hand, she looked up to see the look of pure desire he had in his eyes.

"Fee," he said as he pulled her into his lap.

"Joe."

"Hhmmmm," he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Honey, this is the wrong chair for what you have in mind." The arm of the wheelchair was digging into her ribs.

"Hmmmm, yes love, it is. Why don't you finish lighting the fire, and then fan the one you've already started right here."

"Mmmmm, that sounds nice," she said as she turned to kiss him gently, feeling his erection pressing into her leg.

Fiona lifted herself from his lap and moved back to the fireplace. She lined the bottom with knotted newspaper and kindling then took the logs Joe handed her and placed them on the grate until she had a sizable pile. Lighting the paper she watched for a minute to ensure the fire was lit before turning back to Joe. She started toward him but moved away again to light some candles to chase off the darkness of the day; she wasn't in the mood for the glare of the lamp.

He'd moved to the wide sofa and made himself comfortable with his back in the corner while she finished the fire. Pushing his chair from her path, she came and sat on the edge next to him. He looked so good sitting there, his gray hair and wine-colored robe in perfect contrast to the hunter green of the sofa. His robe had come partially open and Fiona traced a line from the collar down his chest through the darker gray hair to his waist where the belt was still tied. His arousal was evident as he sat there.

He stopped her hands as she was going to untie his belt. She smiled, she'd gotten used to him doing this. And even though it had become part of their foreplay, it was always from the heart.

"Fee..." he said, his voice ragged.

"Yes, love."

"I love you." His voice was husky.

"I know, love."

He released her hands and allowed her to continue to untie his belt. She pushed the sides of his robe apart and ran her fingers lightly from his thigh up his pelvis and across his chest to his face. He turned into her caress, kissing the palm that remained on his cheek.

She smoothed down his beard and moved up close to him. His hands roamed across her back as she kissed his bearded cheeks and nibbled on his ear. She trailed her nibbles down his neck to his shoulder, kissing across its width and back up to his cheek. Joe pushed her back from him.

"You have entirely too much clothing on. Don't you think we should remove some of it?" he said, with a teasing tone to his husky voice. "Be my guest," she offered seductively in reply.

Joe picked at the hem of the sweater she was wearing, noticing for the first time it was his. He smiled, he'd never be able to wear this sweater again without remembering this day. He threw the sweater aside once he pulled her braid free, then moved to unbutton her shirt and push it off her shoulders. Once he had her upper body free from clothes, he ran his hands down her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts with his thumbs until he reached the waistband of her jeans. He moved his hands to unbutton the buttons but she stopped him with a wicked grin.

"Joe..." her voice breathy.

"Yes, love," he mimicked her unusual answer.

"I love you."

"Yes, love."

Joe chuckled at her turning their little ritual around on him. He finished unbuttoning her jeans then pushed her off the sofa so he could finish pulling them, and her panties, down her legs until he could no longer reach.

Fiona stepped back after Joe stopped and set her foot on the edge of the sofa to allow him to pull the jeans off her leg then repeat the gesture with the other leg. Joe didn't let go of the second leg, though. He ran his hands up and down her calf, loving the feel of her legs, muscular from riding. He leaned toward her and began to rain kisses along her calf, his mouth following where his hands had been earlier. As he reached her knee, he pulled her closer to continue his kisses up her thigh to the apex of her legs.

She pushed into him, wanting more as his beard tickled her thighs. He kissed the coarse curls between her legs and flicked his tongue on the bundle of nerves hidden underneath and moaned as he continued his teasing.

His one arm supported her as she stood almost above him and his other hand traced circles around her mons and thighs, teasing her. Her moans increased as his fingers brushed against her cleft and she raked her fingers through his hair, clutching clumps of it as his teasing became too intense. Finally giving her what she wanted, he sank his fingers into her warm depths. She pushed into his movement, sighing as he slowly stroked in and out. He continued his pleasuring until he felt her start to shake, feeling her muscles tighten around his fingers. He held on to her tighter as she moved with his stroking. She cried out his name as her orgasm hit her like a wave. Pulling back and looked up at her face and watched her expression as his fingers gently rubbed over her a few more times, to bring her down slowly.

Fiona was having a hard time standing and Joe must have known this as he pulled her downward to lie across his chest. She lay there a minute, absorbing the sound of his heartbeat, before she finally she looked up at him. Love, pure and simple, shone from his eyes. She knew how much he loved to pleasure her like this but it wasn't always easy to arrange on the spur of the moment so when he could, it was always special. She lifted herself up to kiss him deeply, tasting her juices as she ran her tongue along his lips and slipped it deep inside his mouth.   
Ending the kiss she laid her head back on his chest and pondered where she would start on him...

"Fee..." she barely heard him whisper, "thank you."

She looked up at him and gently rubbed her hand down his cheek, no words were needed; they could see what they needed to in each others eyes. She loved him. He loved her. She kissed him gently, then began her own tour of his body with her lips and teeth.

Down his neck, across his shoulder, down his arm and back to his hand and fingers, loving each one individually, then repeating the process on his other side. For a third time she went back up to give him a gentle kiss, this time moving down his chest. She used one hand to roll his already tight nipple between her fingers while she nipped and sucked on his other, alternating back and forth as he groaned his excitement.

Much to Joe's relief she abandoned his nipples and began her journey downward. Her hair now spread out across his chest, trailing behind her. He'd unbraided it with one hand while she was attending to his other hand. The feeling of her hair trailing down his body both tickled and made him tremble with desire -- he loved her hair when she wore it down. He loved the feel of it on his body.

His thoughts about her hair ended when he felt her grasp his erection. He couldn't hold back his moan as he felt her start to set a gentle rhythm, first with her hand and then her mouth. It was all he could do to maintain control as he felt her warm mouth settle over his erection and her tongue flick the head a few times. She ran her mouth down then back up the shaft, leaving a cool path as the air hit the moisture her mouth left. She sucked on the head as her hand kept the motion it had set earlier, her other hand slipped further between his legs to caress his testicles and the sensitive spot behind them. Occasionally she ventured back further to his anus to run her fingers around the opening before returning to cup his sac once again.

When he had about all he could stand and felt ready to explode he called tensely, "Fee, please... I want... be... inside you."

Fiona gave his erection one last flick of her tongue and rose from her playing. She stood and he moved his hips away from the back of the sofa to allow room for her knee. Once he'd resettled himself, she lowered herself onto his erection, feeling its strength as it slid into her. Their moans mingled at the feeling of being joined.

He held her still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of just being inside her, then he let her start the movement that would bring them to rapid completion. Holding her hips, encouraging her increased movement as he moved with her, he came to the edge at the same time he felt her muscles tighten around his penis. They cried out together, then lay back against the arm of the sofa to let the last of the sensations wash through them. Joe's erection soon softened and slipped from her but neither moved, both too comfortable to do much of anything.

Joe finally groped along the back of the sofa for the quilt Fee kept there and threw it over their bodies. The fire was warm but would die out before either of them would be ready to move. He thanked the gods, both his and hers for bringing her into his life.

She stirred and looked up at him. She loved him more every day and didn't even want to think about the day when he would be gone from her life, and she would be left empty and alone.

Neither said anything, words were not needed, their touches spoke of love, and contentment. They lay there, listening to the fire crackle and the rain pound against the windows, and for Fiona, Joe's heart beating strong beneath her head...

Finis


End file.
